Dinner Party
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: Maggie goes to dinner with her sister, brother-in-law-and one other person.


**Dinner Party**

**By** 2cbetter2

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** One minor one from "The Last Dam Job" but nothing more major than what Maggie said to Nate about a certain Interpol agent!

**Summary: **Maggie goes to dinner with her sister, brother-in-law-and one other person.

0o0

"Sorry I'm late," James Sterling said sitting down at the table.

Maggie smiled, "That's all right. My sister is running a bit late too."

"She is still coming then?"

"Yes, she said she'd been here in about ten about minutes. She also told me her husband is going to be able to join us after all."

"Good." After they had placed their orders Sterling asked, "How are things going at the museum?" Since they had started seeing each other their schedules hadn't always been easy to line up but for once things had worked out perfectly with him being in Washington D.C. for an Interpol related meetings while she was in town to help with the Smithsonian set up a new exhibit.

"They're going smoothly, although there's still a lot of work left to be done. How's Olivia liking D.C. so far?"

"She likes the hotel were staying in fine but I think she'll like this trip better after we have a chance to do some sightseeing. So far she's mostly had to stay in our room."

"You should have brought her along for dinner tonight then, James! I would love to have seen her again!"

"I tried to get her to come along but one of her friends from Dubai had already invited her to play in some sort of online chess tournament."

Maggie gave an understanding smile, "Ah, that does sound more fun for a teenaged girl than having dinner with four boring adults, three of which she doesn't know all that well."

He nodded, "True she doesn't know any of you but I'd like her to, especially you."

"Give her some time, James. She hasn't yet adjusted to having her father back in her life so having to adjust to her father having a girlfriend is no easy thing."

"No doubt you're right. I'll-"

"Maggie!"

"Joan!"

Sterling watched as Maggie sprang up to hug a woman who looked just like her. He realized that Joan was not only her sister but her identical twin because indeed when the two women pulled apart he wouldn't know which one was Maggie if he didn't know how she was dressed.

The two women pulled apart, and Maggie began the introductions. "James, I'd like you to meet my sister Joan and Arthur Campbell, my brother-in-law. Joan, Arthur, this is James-"

"Sterling," Arthur finished.

Maggie gave him a surprised look and with a shrug he explained, "I just remember seeing him on the news. Something to do with the recovery of a Fabergé egg that had been stolen from the Kiev museum." He looked at the man in question. "I think you received an invitation to join Interpol. Am I right?"

"Yes, guilty as charged," Sterling replied.

Maggie thought she saw something between the two men, but that thought was fleeing as the waiter reappeared with their food, and they all sat down to eat. The conversation during the meal was light, with Maggie and Joan sharing stories about their family, giving Sterling a new perspective on Maggie. After the meal was over and dessert had been ordered, the sisters excused themselves to a visit the ladies' room.

Once they were out of earshot, Sterling looked at Arthur, "Nice recovery." Arthur nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Maggie doesn't know that either of you are in the CIA does she?"

"No, she doesn't and my wife would like to keep it that way," Arthur replied.

"She won't find out from me. You could have denied she was."

"Why? You just said she won't find out from you, and since you're an Interpol agent I know you can be trusted you not to disclose that information."

His tone was matter of fact but Sterling also heard the warning that he was expected to keep professional courtesy. "Of course."

The ladies returned at that point cutting off any further conversation but Sterling knew he hasn't heard the last of this from Arthur. He did after all have a meeting with several high ranking CIA officers tomorrow and he knew the Director of the Clandestine Services would be among them. The dinner came to a close with Sterling saying he need to return to his hotel and check to make sure his daughter remembered to eat something.

"Oh my, it is getting late!" Maggie agreed. "I've got to be at the museum early in the morning."

"And we've both got early meetings to be at tomorrow," Joan added.

"Well it's time to say goodnight then," Maggie said, reaching out to hug her sister. "But the good news is I'm going to be in town for at least another week."

"You'll have to come to our house then. I want some girl time with you before you have to head back to L.A.," Joan said and Maggie nodded. "It was nice meeting you, James."

/+/

Sterling entered the room he was sharing with his daughter, smiling when she glanced up before returning to her game. He saw the evidence she had indeed eaten dinner, and he paused to give her a kiss before heading to the bathroom, "How are things going with the tournament, darling?"

"I'm on the semi-final match!" she called back. "Okay, I was! I just won!"

"How long before the final match?"

"Five minutes."

An IM window popped up on her screen, and she responded.

**LiviaSterChessqueen: **[[Good game, Augurman.]]

**Augurman2272: **[[Yeah, good game. Good luck in the final match!]]

**LiviaSterChessqueen: **[[Thanx!]]

/+/

Auggie smiled and closed the IM window.

**End Note**

For my friend aricadavidson who called the Sterling/Maggie pairing quite sometime before "The Last Dam Job" aired!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own either Leverage or Covert Affairs and I've made nothing from this so please don't sue me!


End file.
